lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brobusky
Hey, man! I'am the user that created the pages LEGO Marvel Unvierse: The Videogame and LEGO Marvel Universe. I observe that you are a huge fan from Batman and they related, and, with you permission, I can ilustrate certain characters for you (for exemple, charcters that dont exist, like Raven), and, maybe, whe can change some ideas for that pages. What do you think? An observation: if you acept my "offer", I only will ask you to take the credits for the ilustrated characters for me. Well, think and answer me. Rfas280HP. Oh, the credits I said is from the custuized images. For exemple, if I make the Green Lantern Jonh Stewart, you only write that the custumized images I maked. Rfas280HP One more think: some characters, like Shazam and Zatana already exist. So, I will dont create this guys, but yes, will cut of the background behind. O.k? Hey meet! Of course we can make a crossover with LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame and you LEGO DC Universe! That will be very awesome! What you think we can do? Maybe something like the game Injustice: Gods Among Us? Like the Joker arms a bomb to destroy Gotham or Metropolis, but, accidentally the Marvel Universe collides with DC Universe, and the Avengers and Justice League needs to make the Marvel Universe and his villians back to the other universe. What do you think? Have a possible idea? Rfas280. Oh, you idea it´s great!Well, we can make something like that: after the portal changes to Marvel Universe, he sucks the heroes to Marvel Universe. The heroes are in an SHIELD facilitie, and Nick Fury and Agent Coulson thinks that the group is villian. This heroes escapes from this SHIELD facilitie, and are in New York now. Batman se the Avengers Tower, and he thinks that maybe the group needs go to the tower. Only Captain America and Hawkeye is in the tower: the DC heroes explains wat happened, and Hawkeye saids that only the most intelligent minds of the World can make a new portal to the DC. He needs to contact Iron Man, but he is on the space, with the Guardians of the Galaxy. They go to the space, and find the Milano Spaceship. But they are atacked by a group of parademons!So Batman explains that the portal have a defect and can go to any alternative universe. Brainiac and Darkseid thinks that can domminate all the other universes, and begin by the Marved Universe.Well, what do you tink? Good or bad idea?Rfas280HP Ok. Oh, one more think: the main villians of the game are Darkseid, Brainiac, Loki and Magneto (i do no will Magneto, but he is more powerfull than ever). Rfas280HP Hey friend! Our page is getting pretty cool, no? What do you think from the Challenges? And from the Locations? I realy liked from Arkham City. Maybe I can custumized a LEGO Ra's Al Ghul to be unlocked in that location? Rfas280HP (talk) 00:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Rfas280HP Hey, of couse I can made the Green Lanterns! When I see the names of the Lanterns, I think that you will need from hem. Well, I will begin to create. You can only send my the images from this Lanterns? I only now Jonh Stewart and Hal Jordan. Rfas280HP Oh, I already find the images. Forget. Rfas280HP (talk) 16:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC)Rfas280HP Hi Friend! Sorry for not having already customized the Green Lanterns ... I promise I will try to do today ... Well, I was writing the story of LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame, and chegei a battle against Malekith in Asgard. Thor ended up telling him "for a very, very distant place." And if Malekith had ended up in the DC Universe? And as Brainiac and Darkseid portal had been influence of Malekith to return to the Marvel Universe? Of course, this would change the story a little, but what do you think?Rfas280HP (talk) 14:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Rfas280HP Ok. Rfas280HP (talk) 21:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Rfas280HP Hi friend! All rigth with you? I know you are a big fan of the DC universe, so we wanted to ask a question: after I finish LEGO Marvel Universe: The Videogame and our game, I could create a new game based on the entire DC universe? Not only in Batman? ~ ~ ~ ~ Rfas280HP Partnership Hello Party Inc.! Cyborg Studios wants to Make a Partnership for the Biggest Game yet LEGO Stories. If you accept this offer please contact LEGOCyborg12. Sincerely LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 09:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Castle So what ideas for Castle videogame do you have? Again about Castle - the videogame, this is my game and i didn't give you permission to edit it. So please don't put info on that page unless I give you a permission. Well I like my game,that is my creation and you think it is bad game, i think it is good, and ok, you can make your own Castle game. Ok you can edit Castle the videogame, but please don't add pictures. I am finding characters from original lego themes and yep. Some locations are real, some are not, some are from Heroica theme. So that's it! ExportUv1 (talk) 13:05, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I will back with the LEGO Marvel v. DC page, ok? I will made a movie. You can Help me